powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Baron Nero
is main villain and one of the generals serving the Evil Army Shadow Line. Character History ToQger While Bag Shadow prepared his Dark Station, Baron Nero argued with Madame Noir that it was too soon to create a station for Miss Gritta to play, stating what was most important was to expand the reach of the Shadow Line so that they may greet the Emperor of Darkness on his arrival. Noir argued that maintaining Gritta's beauty was in the best interest of the court, reminding Nero that she would one day be wife to the emperor. Nero kept watch on the progress of Saber Shadow's Station and was very impressed, noting that the darkness of being forced to harm others was indeed poignant. He observed it spreading so thick through the town steadily. He predicted that at the current rate they would be able to add more stations, spread their reach, and expand the Shadow Line until darkness covered the world entirely and the Emperor of Darkness descended. After being informed by General Schwarz of his intention to create a Shadow Train Corps so that they may give the Emperor the proper greeting, Nero, noting that Schwarz was as much a brute as ever, believed that they should greet the Emperor of Darkness in a more graceful fashion. ToQger Returns In 2017, shortly before the ToQgers graduated from elementary school, Baron Nero, along with the other former Shadow Line generals, was reincarnated as a limited puppet by Grand Duke Hei, who took command of the Shadow Line after Z was defeated by the ToQgers having been banished by the Emperor of Darkness when he attempted to take the throne. Summoned to fight the ToQgers, this Baron Nero fights the future ToQ 4gou from 2025, and is soon enough destroyed by his Tunnel Ax due to the reincarnated Shadow's limited body. Ninninger vs. ToQger He was revived by Dark Doctor Mavro as a Dark Clone ninja, under the name "Kirigakure Nero Saizou", and was the guardsman of the Dark Ninja Land's gates. He was defeated first by the teamwork of Fuuka Igasaki and Kagura Izumi, and later by the teamwork of the two and Nagi Matsuo Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Baron Nero is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Personality Baron Nero disagrees with his fellow commanders Madame Noir and General Schwarz's way of doing things, caring the most about resurrecting his lord and infesting the land, believing it should take priority over keeping the Emperor's future bride, Miss Gritta, happy, putting him at odds with Madame Noir. He views General Schwarz as a brute and believes grace and style beat all else. He also does not understand his master's fascination with light, considering their weakness to it. Profile *ID Number: Nei 860-1 *Height: 203 cm *Weight: 181 kg Powers and Abilities Arsenal * - On him at all times, Nero can use his cane as a fencing foil with great effect, including using the handle portion to trip his foes. It also functions as a gun for long range combat. * - Nero can throw his hat, which has deceptively sharp edge. Once thrown, it goes into a boomerang effect and returns to his hand. He can also fire a concentrated blast of darkness from the inside. *'Khakkara - '''When he was revived as Kirigakure Nero Saizou, his weapon is now a Khakkara that also functioned as a melee weapon as well as enabling him to summon mist from within. Behind the scenes Portrayal Baron Nero is voiced by . His suit actor is . Notes *His name is the Italian word for "Black". **His name may also be a reference to the infamous tyrannical Roman emperor of the 1st century. **His clothing resembles that of a Victorian Italian Aristocrat, with part of his facial features resembling a mask of a plague doctor. *Baron Nero is the only Shadow Line general who does his own roll call in Kyoryuger-esque style (with Kuliner in his background). It only appears in ''Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. *In the teaser trailer for Power Rangers Ninja Steel in the San Diego Comic Con, he can be seen with Galvanax in the arena hinting that he might get a counterpart. This character was revealed to be Cosmo Royale where the costume sports a generic head. Appearances See Also References *http://www.orendsrange.com/2014/01/ressha-sentai-toqger-villains-revealed.html *http://www.heroshock.com/?p=8717 Category:Evil Army Shadow Line Category:Sentai Generals Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased Sentai Villains